elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicolas
|class = |faction = Thieves Guild (formerly) |rank = Guildmaster (formerly) |services = |occupation = |location = No Shira Prison, No Shira Citadel |region = Hew's Bane |province = Hammerfell |quests = Forever Hold Your Peace Prison Break The One That Got Away |voice = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Nicolas is an Imperial thief. He is the former guildmaster of the Abah's Landing Thieves Guild. He serves as the main antagonist of . Background Having served as the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Nicolas commanded great respect and power from his guild members, who looked up to him for guidance. Under his reign, the guild soared to great heights and most of the veteran members saw the organization as a tight-knit family whose influence scared even Abah's Landing's merchant lords. Following a failed heist in Taneth involving Magnifica Falora's dowry inside her family tomb, Nicolas was believed to have been killed, though in truth it is revealed he betrayed the guild and faked his death. He is later found imprisoned in the No Shira Citadel by the Iron Wheel. He was supposed to be shipped off to Taneth to face justice but was reportedly thrown off the ship and lost to the waves. He survived the incident and left his past life of thieving and intrigue for good, having promised marriage to an unsuspecting widow named Volunidai and living in her mansion away from civilization. Nicolas later claimed that he had not intended to betray the guild at all, but due to everyone not acting as they should such as Velsa retiring and Zeira not returning to the guild earlier to warm them of the Iron Wheel, the Thieves Guild was decimated and left ruined by the invading police force. His fate is left to the Vestige's decision – either kill him for vengeance for the guild, or leave him alive and decide whether or not to reveal to Volunidai of his past expoits. Interactions Forever Hold Your Peace The Thieves Guild wishes to crash Merchant Lord Cosh's wedding ceremony inside Hubalajad Palace and prevent him from marrying Magnifica Falorah. Zeira suspects Nicolas is behind it all. Prison Break Nicolas can be found in Zeira's presumed cell block in the No Shira Prison. The Vestige is given the option of deciding his fate, though it is recommended to consult with the guild members beforehand. The One That Got Away Zeira tasks the Vestige with finding Nicolas whom she believes survived an accident on the ship that was supposed to carry him to Taneth. Dialogue ;Prison Break "You certainly don't belong. Who are you, and why are you here?" :Tell me where I can find Zeira. "Straight to the point. Very good. I know where Chief Inspector Rhanbiq took Zeira. I'm willing to tell you. My only price is a single lockpick." ::Why would I free you? "I didn't ask you to free me. A single lockpick, from one thief to another. A tradition Zeira began, which means bad luck for her should you break it. Ah, but we have company. And they seem... ambivalent to the idea." :::Hold that thought. "Well? Is there honor among thieves, or will you prove Zeira wrong?" :I've made my decision. "Good, good. Always commit fully, even when your heart brims with doubt. Now. The lockpick?" ::If you tell us where to find Zeira, you'll get a lockpick. "Head through the prison and look for the docks. Should you hurry, the ship bearing Zeira in its hold will still be present." :::We're done. Walks-Softly, give him a lockpick. ;The One That Got Away "You are not who I expected to see. I knew my time here wouldn't last. I hoped it would take longer, though. Zeira wanted to make sure I was truly dead, yes? I taught her too well." :We have unfinished business. "What business? The man you knew as Nicolas truly died in that storm. I am a changed man, a married man. I live quietly in this house, painting things that my wife adores. I... retired." ::Before I decide what to do with you, I have some questions. "Ask. I'll tell you everything you want to know. No more secrets. None of them matter anymore." :::What was your plan? "I wanted more. Alone... Abah's Landing is a meager prize. But if I could find a way to bring in Taneth... With a stake in both cities, you control all trade in Hew's Bane." ::::But why betray the Thieves Guild? "But I hadn't! Velsa should have joined me at Malooc's Path. After my 'death,' she would lead the others back to Abah's Landing. Zeira could scatter the guild before the Iron Wheel's arrival. But then Velsa retired, and everything changed." :::::You're saying this is Velsa's fault? "Of course not. But had all gone according to plan, Zeira could have filtered the guild into Taneth. Set up there, while the Iron Wheel was chasing them here. And when I was Magnifica Falorah's puppet in Abah's Landing, Zeira would be mine in Taneth." ::::::But that's not what happened. It's time I decided what to do with you. "Very well. We both know my part in what happened to the Thieves Guild. I won't beg for my life, if that's what you're expecting. If that's what Zeira wants from me." :::::::Zeira wants you to stay away from Abah's Landing. "Truly? You will never hear from me again. I swear it upon the love I hold for my dear wife. This home, my wife... it's all I shall ever want. My only ambition is to keep my wife happy. I will not leave this place. Not until I do it." The Vestige may tell Volunidai, or simply leave. Either way, these are the last words exchanged between the two. Quotes *''"I can't imagine we'll ever speak again, but I wish you luck in your many endeavors."'' —During "Prison Break," if given a lockpick Appearances * Category:Thieves Guild: Males Category:Thieves Guild: Imperials Category:Thieves Guild: Hew's Bane Characters